


An Unexpected Invitation

by kereia



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Banter, F/M, Flirting, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: After Okoye saves M'Baku's life for the second time, he invites her to dinner.





	An Unexpected Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



Okoye reacted without thinking.

Her instincts had been clamoring for her attention all day, without her being able to put her finger on why. However, years of service in the Dora Milaje had taught her not to ignore a gut feeling.

Since T'Challa had opened the doors to Wakanda, the rest of the world kept a very close eye on her country. An eye that was not only curious but wary, occasionally resentful and envious, and sometimes covetous or hopeful. It wasn't always easy to be the center of this much attention, and even their domestic politics garnered scrutiny.

In this particular case, it was T'Challa's new treaty with the Jabari tribe which would strengthen their alliance and ensure that the Jabari had a voice in the king's council while maintaining most of their autonomy. 

T'Challa hoped that they would be able to present a united front to outsiders, and as if they'd smelled blood in the water, the international media had taken an interest.

M'Baku was less than pleased to stand in front domestic reporters, let alone international ones, and it was a testament to his commitment to upholding the new alliance that he bore the hour-long appearance with a sense of desert-dry sense of humor that occasionally had T'Challa scrambling to smooth any ruffled feathers.

Okoye believed that M'Baku secretly enjoyed causing a bit of harmless ruckus to keep his former rival on his toes, but she was too preoccupied ensuring the safety of her king to call him out on it. Wisdom also told her that M'Baku would deny any such accusation with a smile lingering in his eyes, and Okoye had better things to do than argue with him. If it helped to keep the peace, it was better to let him have his fun.

Said fun ended abruptly when a reflection of light above the crowd on the ceremonial plaza caught her eye. She raised her head, and time seemed to slow to a crawl. A glint of metal, a shadow in a window, a ripple in the air as shapes and colors concealed into a threat, and Okoye was moving, shouting a warning to her king and the Dora under her command.

A swipe with her staff sent M'Baku and T'Challa to the ground, while the sizzle of an energy weapon tore through the air above their bodies, leaving them unscathed, but alert and angry.

Both of them were back on their feet within seconds, and while they grappled with their own instincts to either pursue their attacker or let Okoye do her job, reason won out, and they moved inside to calm the panicked reporters in the safety of the diplomatic wing.

Grumbling, M'Baku deferred to her rank and offered his own security to accompany her and her Dora. At T'Challa's nod, she accepted the offer, before she turned on her heels, determined to catch her quarry.

* * *

"So, he escaped then," M'Baku said. His strong jaw was clenched in a hard line as he invited her to sit. He was clearly angry, but Okoye felt that his anger was directed at the would-be assassin rather than her.

"He knew the lay of the land," Okoye explained. She did not owe him any justification and had already made her report to T'Challa, but she rather liked M'Baku, and she and T'Challa had agreed that keeping him in the loop was the least bit of courtesy they owed him in light of their new alliance.

"Still, he would not have escaped us, if he had not been using cloaking technology," she continued.

"One of ours?"

"Shuri believes not. She can trace our own technology, and the assassin's did not show up on her sensors."

M'Baku sat down opposite her and pressed one of the ornaments on his wrist. "You believe her? Is it not possible that she made a mistake.? She is but a child."

Okoye stiffened. "So you've said once before. When you challenged my king. You underestimate her."

M'Baku studied her thoughtfully. After a moment, he inclined his head in silent apology. "I have offended you."

Before she could reply, the doors to M'Baku's rooms opened, and several servers entered, each bearing a tray in one hand.

Okoye immediately got to her feet. "I am intruding on your dinner. Please excuse me."

M'Baku laughed. It was a rich, deep, and pleasant sound, which had the startling quality of putting her at ease. "I couldn't possibly eat all of this food alone. Or if I did, I would soon find myself in a challenge for leadership of the Jabari tribe." He patted his stomach, which was all solid muscles. A wide smile sat on his handsome face. "I was hoping you would join me."

Okoye hesitated for a moment. Since she and W'Kabi had parted ways, she hadn't had the opportunity to spent time alone with another man, and she found the idea intriguing.

More than just intriguing, if she was honest. The more time she spent with him (and in the lead-up to the treaty, there had been many opportunities to) the more aware she became of an attraction between them, and she was curious whether or not it could lead to anything other than their current professional relationship.

When she settled herself back on the chair, M'Baku inclined his head in thanks. "Today was the second time you have saved my life," he began as he offered her a plate of vegetables once the servers had left.

"I was doing my job," she said, at once proud and dismissive.

"And here I was, hoping that you did it because you liked me." His tone was light, but his gaze was too solemn to dismiss his words as a joke.

Okoye held it. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "These things are not mutually exclusive."

M'Baku's shoulders relaxed. Okoye felt a flutter in her stomach. She had not been aware of the tension in his shoulders or rather had not considered it as out of the ordinary. The idea that this overture was more than a flirtation - that it mattered to him - was appealing.

"In that case, would you be willing to share… dessert later on?"

Her smile widened. "I do believe, I am famished. If you would indulge me, I would love to sample the entire menu."

M'Baku laughed. "That might take all night."

Her expression turned sultry. "I was hoping you might say that."


End file.
